Passion For Food
by MercyUntold
Summary: Tim takes some time to get Kon use to exotic foods, so far he hasn't had too much trouble; however, it was time to get into the really weird stuff.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am not making any money off of this, I am writing it simply for the joy of writing.**_

_**A.N. : **This is B.L. don't like it, don't read it. This is a thank you story I did for Meeya87 on tumblr. She wrote me a wonderful tim/kon story with buttplugs, so in return she asked for some food fic. Here you are. Enjoy. It is mostly Fluff, nothing more. _

_It is a Tim/Kon story_

_**Passion for Food**_

* * *

><p>"Kon, come on, please? Just one more night of this, I promise."<p>

His blue eyes shone brightly under the white kitchen light. Singing promises of normal food, but Conner knew better.

"That's what you said, last night Tim. I don't believe you any more."

He crossed his arms across his chest and stood his ground. He knew it was important to Tim, but how much gross food was he going to have to 'get use to' for this one dinner? It wasn't like the dinner was going to last forty nights. It was one dinner, four, five courses at most.

Tim's bottom lip puckered out slightly, and Conner could feel his resolve weakening. He was helpless to that gentleness that washed over his boyfriend whenever he felt like he wasn't going to get his way.

"Fine, one more night-"

He watched those blue eyes lighten back up as he shifted his head back up to smile broadly at the taller of the two.

"But-"

Kon smirked playfully as he wrapped his arms around the small boys waist and pulled him close, so that his words were merely a whisper against his ear.

"You owe me."

Tim could feel the heat rush up his neck, and settle along his jaw line. Sending small tingles through his teeth causing him to utter a small giggle. It was meant more as a nervous laugh, but Kon never took it that. No he always made it out to be more a sound of a swoon.

"Deal?"

Tim could only nod in agreement not wanting to show just how shy he was feeling.

Pulling himself together he pushed away the meta and flattened his shirt back out, even if it hadn't wrinkled. Then in a swift, graceful turn he headed to the kitchen counter where a silver tray sat under a equally shiny silver dome lid.

"Go ahead and sit, Kon."

But his abnormally curios brain wouldn't have it. Instead of sitting down at the already set seat at the rather large breakfast table, Conner tiptoed himself closer to were Tim was standing.

"Conner, I said sit!"

Tim spun around and pointed to the table. Conner laughed off his jump and smiled broad.

"Forgot, bat kids come with sonic hearing standard."

With a shift of his heal Conner was headed to the chair.

"Don't talk about me, like a car Kon-Kon."

Sitting down, Conner looked straight at the back of Tim's head. He only ever called him Kon-kon when things where, bad. He swallowed hard. Fear creeping in his chest and spreading through his thoughts like a plague.

After a moment or two, Tim set the tray before his lover with a warm smile. His eyes haunted with fear. Conner peeled his eyes away from that crystalline blue and down to the plate before him. Bile threatened the back of his throat.

"What, /is/ that?"

He coughed to cover a gag as he took in the plate before him. It was a small plate, with six small shells placed carefully around it. Each shell was beautiful with a soft orange and tan stripes, but spilling from inside was a thick yellowish green paste.

"Kon-Kon, don't prejudge. I know it looks gross but-"

"I'm not eating that, Tim. That's not even food, what /is/ that?"

His eyes widened and he paled as he leaned in closer.

"Di-did it just move? It /moved/"

Conner pointed at the plate, leaning away from it. His darker blue eyes locked on Tim's, with unwavering disgust. Tim tried to smile it away, but it was no use. Conner was set. This was going to take some work.

"Oh, come on Kon, its not that bad. Really. Please just eat the escargot for me, I will make it up to you, I said I would."

But Conner wasn't waving. Tim swallowed hard and gave his best smile. Still nothing. So Tim pressed his hands flat against Conner's chest, rubbing his thumbs back and forth slightly. He could feel him began to relax, so he leapt on the chance. He pressed Kon back into chair, so his back was resting, and he moved to sit in his lap, circling his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Conner smiled down at the smaller boy, thinking he had won the battle over the food, and leaned in for a kiss. But Tim pulled back.

"Please, Kon-kon, just one? For me?"

He gave a few bats of his eyes lashes before puckering out his lip. His big blue eyes falling into that doe look that he knew Conner would crash cars for. He trailed his fingers up the back of Conner's neck and played with his hairline.

"B-but Tim, I-"

He gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. It was pointless. He couldn't fight that face. That pout, those loving eyes.

"Fine, /just/ one. But, you have to kiss me first."

Tim's face flushed a gentle shade of pink and he turned his face away.

"But, how do I know you will eat it?"

"You'll just have to trust me…"

Conner swept his hand up quickly, capturing the boy's face, and turned it back to him. His eyes fierce with hunger that no food would sustain. Tim could feel his face flush hotter than the stove, and he shut his eyes tight. His heart racing out of control.

Kon laughed softly, and smothered those pouty lips with his own in a moist, warm kiss. Tim's heart fluttered and he fell into the kiss, his arms locking around Conner's neck to hold him up right. He pressed deeper into the kiss when he felt those safe arms wrap around him and pull him in tight. He tilted his head slightly and parted his lips to let Kon's tongue delve and search for a place to tangle itself. Tim was on the edge of reason when he slid his hands down the front of Conner, whimpering when his partner moaned in pleasure from the touch. But Tim pushed back all the same. He couldn't let that sweet taste lure him into forgetting what he was doing. With a weak sigh he spoke, his voice a fraction of the volume he wanted it to be.

"O-okay, now, your turn."

Tim shifted slightly in the meta's lap so he more towards the table. He reached out and took the small two-pronged fork.

"You want to use the tiny fork to pull out the meat, okay?"

Conner placed his arms around Tim's hips and pulled him back into his chest a bit and nodded, moaning out his response into Tim's ear.  
>"Mhm, small fork for the meat, got it."<p>

Tim dug the fork into the shell and pulled out a small chuck of dark brown meat covered with the thick paste, and with flushed cheeks turned back to his lover.

"H-here, Kon-kon. O-open up, okay?"

Conner blinked a few times and smirked. He opened his mouth wide, making an 'ah' sound in a playful tease. He had never seen Tim so willing to be so affectionate; he wanted to milk this for all it was worth. Tim's hand tembled as he fed the bit of snail to Conner, fearing it would end up in his face. But to his shock, Conner chewed a few times and swallowed without a fight. Tim had learned very quick to not chew escargot too long, or the flavor left and you were left chewing a rubbery piece of tasteless mush. But then again with Conner's strength, food was probably mush with a few chews anyway.

"Wow- Tim, I don't know what you were so worried about. This stuff is good. It's buttery, and got a garlic taste."

Tim laughed and kissed Kon's cheek.

"I'm glad you like it Kon, because it's the first coarse Tomorrow night."


End file.
